


Father's Love

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Groping, Incest, Molestation, Nudism, Nudist, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Preteen, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Weasley Family nudism
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur had introduced nudism to Molly a few years prior to their marriage. Though he had never expressed any interest in it at school, whenever they were alone together he enjoyed exposing himself. Molly had grown used to it and never looked twice when Arthur was naked as it was normal to them by now. Slowly, Molly herself was encouraged to be nude, and by the time the couple were married and living in The Burrow, they would stroll the home nude all day long. Arthur particularly liked being nude outdoors, going for walks knowing the risks. But it had never been a sexual thing, he never became visibly aroused, even when watching his wife sun bathing, wiggling her curves in his direction.

When the children started to come along they were also raised as nudists. Molly was soon used to a home of naked males and enjoyed that they were able to enjoy being free of clothes around her, and didn't have any embarrassment. They were all body confident, despite Arthur and Molly having gained some weight over the years – and Molly's breasts never seemed to stopped growing. Of course, the boys would often stare and have to excuse themselves to hide their erections. But Molly knew this was ultimately harmless, and in fact it made her feel strong. Molly had seen the twins sat next to each other, cocks pointed towards the sky, bare legs touching but paying no mind to their erections. Just casually talking.

Molly began to notice Arthurs sexual excitement around the children not too long ago. She once caught him spying on a nude Ron, their youngest son of 10. Arthur was nude also, peering out of the window of his shed as Ron toddled about. Though she couldn't be certain that he was masturbating, his erection was clear as daylight, and his cock was dripping. She never confronted Arthur over this, not particularly seeing any harm in it. The families nudism had never been sexual, but now it seems Arthur was enjoying it for new reasons. Molly decided Arthur could spy on the kids as much as he'd like as long as he never touched them. She also kept an eye on him around Ginny, finding that in her presence his cock was permanently rock solid.

They had to have a conversation about that. It was awkward, and Arthur was embarrassed, but he explained as casually that he could that he couldn't help himself and that Ginny didn't mind. She needed to learn about the male body anyway. So, out of love, Molly let it be, and would find most days a familiar sight of Arthur looming over his daughter, cock hard as she rolled around on the grass as he tickled her. Ginny had never touched her fathers cock, but Arthur soon began to molest and groom her out in the open. He was driven mad with lust by her, slim pale body with long ginger hair that danced around her.

Ginny would lay on her stomach, nude and reading. Arthur would lay behind her, his fingers just resting on her puffy pussy, very slowly stroking as if he was playing with her hair. She would fidget at this and giggle, and if he ever put too much pressure on her preteen pussy she'd brush him away and go inside. Arthur had to take his time with her. Molly watched from a distance one night, as nude Ginny curled up on a chair, her head resting on the arm rest, eyes locked on her daddy as he stood before her, smiling and rubbing his manhood. Ginny would blow kisses at her masturbating daddy, and she found he really liked it when she poked her little tongue out.

By the time Ginny was 11, Arthur was regularly fingering her gently and cumming in front of her. Ginny would look forwards to it everyday, as she entered puberty his fingers in certain places sent jolts across her body. The Twins had been caught a hundred times masturbating together, cocks rubbing against each other. Molly found it very wholesome. Ron was sneaky and quiet, Molly had caught him a thousand times spying on her, dribbling over her huge breasts. But Ginny belonged to her daddy. In fact, Molly would often hear Arthur moaning “Daddys perfect girl” as he emptied his balls onto his giggling preteen daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had managed to find something from the Muggle world which had always fascinated him. Lately he had been looking for things Ginny might like and stumbled upon a child's leotard which was said to be used for the muggle dancing called ballet. It was a skin tight top, light pink, with a very short circular dress that was said to lift and spin around as the body moved. As this arrived in his office from a co-worker, he tried to hide his excitement. Arthur claimed it and couldn't wait to get home and make Ginny wear it. Just thinking of her in the skimpy outfit was driving him insane. He wanted her to wear it all day, no underwear beneath, dancing and jumping around, flashing her bum and pussy for everyone.

“It's cute, daddy!” she said happily as he finally revealed it to her. Arthur smiled as she ran off to her room to try it on. “Remember! You aren't supposed to wear anything else with it!” he reminded her as she danced away. His cock was hard already and he tried to push it down. He found himself trembling with anticipation, a feeling of overwhelming excitement he hadn't felt since he was a teenager. He was completely obsessed with Ginny, that was for sure, and did not care at all that she was so young. As he heard her come down the main stairs, he removed his trousers and shoes, allowing his visible erection to stretch his underwear.

Naturally, she looked stunning in it. Her cute feet bare, long pale legs mouth-watering, the hem of the skirt agonisingly high, her chest flat and smooth below the thin pink material, and her perfect ginger hair falling over her shoulders. She smiled sheepishly. Arthur put a hand to his bulge and licked his lips. “Twirl for daddy!” he instructed, groping himself. She twirled slowly, the air catching under the skirt and lifting it as she spun, revealing briefly her small arsecheeks and the puffy mound of her virgin pussy. Arthur shivered with delight and removed his shirt, Ginny stood watching. “Does daddy like it?” Ginny asked, gripping the skirt and lifting it slightly. She loved teasing him, though she didn't know why he behaved the way he did around her.

“Daddy loves it. Daddy loves you. Daddy's favourite girl ever!” he spoke with lust heavy in his voice. He began to jerk himself as best he could through his underwear making Ginny giggle. “Dance for daddy!” he said smiling and Ginny did her best, not really knowing how, just spinning and twirling and jumping, each movement revealing her most private parts. His eyes were rolling back with pleasure. How did he got so lucky to have such a stunning child for a daughter? She danced around him still and Arthur then took a seat on his armchair, pulling down his underwear to his ankles as he sat. With his cock now exposed, out in the open, he set about wanking himself. “Sit in front of Daddy!” he groaned and she complied. 

“Put your bum down and have your knees up, then open your legs!” he could feel himself about to blow already. Ginny sat as she was told, the skirt now completely useless, her entire lower body on show. She parted her feet wide and opened her knees so that Arthur could see her pussy. She knew by now it was a very exciting area for him, and she had enjoyed some unusual sensations in that area. Most of the time she just wanted to make him happy. “Ahh, that's it. Look how pretty you are in your little outfit!” Arthur was pumping away at his cock faster than ever. “Can you see me properly, daddy?” Ginny asked, shuffling forwards a bit, trying to get as much of her pussy on show as he could.

Arthur groaned loudly as his orgasm began. “Yessss, daddy can see! You're gonna make daddy cum! Here it comes angel, watch daddy make a nice big mess in front of you! Daddy loves cumming in front of you so much!” Smiling with his eyes rolling, Arthur sent ropes of hot cum up into the air and then eventually on the floor between them, panting like a dog. “Cum, daddy! Cum cum cum!” Ginny chanted in encouragement, wiggling her legs and bum to help him. She loved it when that happened to his private place. She had never seen anyone enjoy themselves so much. She wanted to do it too, one day, but didn't know if girls were able to. Ginny started to giggle then, rolling around playfully.

Arthur then slowly fell asleep, not bothering to clean anything up, his cock still out. Ginny returned back to her bedroom, and moments later nude Molly came in. She looked down at the mess her husband had made and then ran a finger across his stomach, scooping up a small piece of cum and helping herself to it. This woke him, and he jumped at first then laughed. “Ah, sorry, love. Should've used a spell.” he said tiredly, and she just smiled weakly. “Has daddy been naughty?” she asked him in a tone of voice she knew he loved. His cock returned to full strength in an instant. He was ready to go all over again. “Bounce on my cock, Molly. Tell me how naughty I am!” he grabbed her large hips and pulled her onto him, his cock singing into her old pussy in one go.

He was a very, very lucky man.


	3. Chapter 3

With the boys all away and Molly out on errands, Arthur had a slow morning, roaming the house naked as the day he was born. Ginny was doing her own thing, and whilst he wanted to spend some time with her today, it was important he give the child her own space and time. Some laundry had finished, Molly's spell wearing off, and considering the warm weather Arthur decided to hang the clothes manually, strolling out to the clothes line, bare feet on the grass feeling nice. Nude Arthur began hanging the clothes, most of which were Molly's which she wore in public, having very little need for clothing at home as she was nudist too. As the basket came to an end Arthur smiled when he saw Ginny's knickers, white with a small pink bow in the center middle.

Ginny would only wear these when she was out in public too, and of course on colder days when being nude wasn't the best idea. Arthur collected them into his hand, felt the texture, then brought them to his mouth and nose and inhaled. That was certainly Ginny's sweet scent, the only mouthwatering scent a stunning eleven year old like her would have. It was pure and addicting, within seconds his cock had hardened and his pulse increased. He took another long inhale of her dirty knickers before hanging them off the tip of his cock, moaning softly as his cock head hugged the material directly where her virgin pussy would rest. He held his hands on his hips and admired this view, cock twitching a couple of times with excitement. 

The only item of clothing left to be hung out was Ginny's new leotard which Arthur had her wear the other day in what was one of the most erotic encounters he had ever had with his preteen daughter. Just thinking about it made his balls tighten, and the knickers hanging off his cock bounce even more as he twitched. “Oh, Ginny...” he sighed, gripping the knickers and wanking himself a couple times, stood boldly in the middle of the garden. He then turned to face the house, looking up at the crooked uneven spire, trying to focus on Ginny's window, but the daylight made it impossible to see anything clearly. He wanked a few more times hoping his daughter was watching, feeling that excitement and overwhelming desire take over him.

As much as he wanted her, she may not want him, and he couldn't always disturb her and overwhelm her. Admitting defeat, he turned away from the Burrow and walked further into the garden, finding an outdoor wooden chair in a spot of sunlight. Still erect and the kiddy knickers hanging from him, he got himself comfortable and began to masturbate with them, rubbing and squeezing his balls, stretching the fabric across his length and moaning softly, right out in the open just as he always had done. With his orgasm approaching, Arthur edged himself for a little extra thrill, breathing with focus as he denied himself his release. Pre-cum poured into the knickers and he used his cock tip to spread it out. Arthur edged twice more before suddenly, seemingly out of no where, Ginny stood besides him, just as nude as he was.

“Good morning, angel! Have you come to watch daddy?” he asked with a grin, turning on the chair slightly so she could see all of him. She looked down at her own underwear and raised her eyebrows, ginger hair flowing just down to her pink, flat nipples. “My knickers!” she said with surprise, reaching for them and hooking the hem round her finger. Arthurs solid cock was still wrapped in them, and as she went to pull them it only ended up jerking him. She giggled at this and pulled on them again, now moving around to the front of him, hooking another finger in. Arthur smiled encouragingly, obediently keeping his hands at his sides, though all he wanted to do was pull her close and bring her tiny flat tits into his mouth.

“Keep tugging on them, Gin.” his voice showing all the signs of how weak he felt, knowing his balls were gonna pop at any second. Ginny began to pull with rhythm, enjoying dragging the cock around and letting it bounce back into position. No matter how hard she pulled, his cock would bounce back upright, and each time she did this the friction increased. “It's so wiggly, Daddy!” Ginny squeaked, adding a second hand to the panties and pulling them up and down, either knowingly or unknowingly masturbating her father. Arthur groaned and moaned, the sight of his stunning preteen daughter wanking him with her own dirty knickers now no longer able to be endured, and as he reached out to hold her hip with his hand, he buckled and spasmed into his powerful orgasm. “Cumming all over your little girly knickers, angel! Watch daddy make a nice big mess all over them!” he spoke out with a strained voice, Ginny tugging one last time before letting go, Arthurs now hands-free orgasm turning his cock into a cum fountain, the underwear initially being soaked with four big bursts, then his cock appearing between the leg hole and spurting into the air, across his stomach then raining back down onto her knickers. Ginny clapped and giggled playfully, her eyes trailing the cum which never seemed to end, ginger hair blowing across her bare chest.

“Daddy is sooo messy!” she commented, examining her cummy knickers, unwrapping them from his cock and holding them up so they could both see how soaked they were. Arthur couldn't believe how much she had made him release, surprised at himself more and more as he got older than he still had it in him. It must just be the excitement of the taboo, and the angelic sight of Ginny, his own personal angel. He wished she wouldn't age a day. Ginny then scunched her cummy knickers into a ball and tossed them down to his softening cock, making him flinch and they both laughed. "Keep them, daddy! I don't like wearing knickers anyway!" she said delightfully, looking down at herself and placing a hand on her small pussy. "It feels nicer without." she pushed her hand in and blushed at the confusing sensation. "Looks better too, angel. We can use your knickers as a toy for our fun little games, yes?" Arthur, still recovering him his orgasm, shuffled upwards, using the panties to wipe up the rest of his cum. "Yeah!" she answered, her cute smile beaming, jumping into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, nestling into his chubby chest. Arthur placed a lingering kiss on her neck, his hands now claspsed around her tummy. If he could pause this moment in time, he would've. His perfect preteen sex toy.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had been on the lookout for any unusual or Muggle clothing items this week. After he had found the ballet clothing not long back he was full of excitement and hope as to what else he could find. Naturally, as a Nudist family, it was unusual for Arthur to be interested in clothes, but the way his daughter had looked in the thin pink cotton had driven him wild, especially since Ginny's tiny pussy was exposed underneath it. Unfortunately for the perverted father he had failed in finding anything quite like that, but he had come across some bunny ears a child could wear. Ginny was sure to like them as it would remind her of the wildlife that exists around their home. They had ended up in his department believed to have been exposed to magic, but it was a false lead. So he took them home with him.

That next day, Arthur sat nude in his favourite armchair, window open allowing a gentle breeze to flow through the lounge. He had just called for Ginny to come down, and so she did, also nude as the family always were at home. He smiled warmly to her, greeting her with a good morning, receiving a short hug allowing him to inhale her scent. At this stage he felt addicted to his daughter, his youngest child, and found himself more sexually excited by her than he had ever been by anyone. On the armrest were the bunny ears and Ginny looked at them curiously. “Ah, yes. Just something from work. Thought you might like them.” Arthur said hopefully. Ginny's small hands collected them and held them up. The ears were tall, perhaps 7 inches, and fluffy with grey outlines and pink innards. The headband fit her perfectly as she put them over her long ginger hair.

“So cute!” Arthur said, observing the eleven year old girl stood nude before him. “My little cute bunny.” smiling, he watched as Ginny began to hop around playfully, his cock hardening as it always did whenever she was near. She looked adorable crawling and hopping around, her hair flying about wildly, every so often her bum facing him, exposing her arsehole and flashes of her puffy pussy. “Does the cute bunny want a carrot?” he asked her, lust in his voice as his hand found his stiff cock. Ginny, on all fours, turned toward him and poked her tongue out. “Look, it's daddy's carrot!” he said playfully, wiggling his cock in his hand. Ginny giggled and moved closer. “Hop over to daddy's big carrot!” he asked, licking his lips in excitement. 

Ginny bounced on the spot with excitement, pink nipples shining in the morning sunlight. She didn't come straight away, teasing her father. “Come on bunny, come on.” he encouraged her more, wiggling his cock and tweaking it in his hand, pre-cum doing it's job already. “Daddy has a juicy carrot!” Ginny giggled. Arthur just loved it when she said things like that. He couldn't resist masturbating himself slowly as he looked down on her. “Come get it!” he was a little more impatient this time, and Ginny began to crawl slowly towards him. The cute little bunny looked so hot slowly making her way towards his cock, Arthur was almost tempted to grab her and have his way with her right there. Finally she arrived at his feet, on her knees with her hands on his thighs for balance, his cock just below her face.

She poked her tongue out at him again playfully and wiggled her nose. She was so cute his heart was melting. “Oh Ginny, you look so bloody cute in those ears!” he commented, body trembling at how close she was, his hand still slowly wanking his cock. She blushed and smiled then turned her face down towards the cock before placing a little kiss right on the tip. Arthur hissed with pleasure, raising his hips to make it easier for her. She was too young to know how to suck it properly, but she added another kiss and that was perfect enough for him. “Daddy loves kisses!” he moaned, wanking towards her mouth. Another kiss and then another, her tongue tasting pre-cum, nose wiggling, ears jiggling. 

Ginny kissed again but kept her lips there, suckling just on his tip sending electricity through his body, and as he jumped his entire tip entered her mouth. Her eyes bulged in shock and unable to stop himself, Arthur grabbed her bunny ears and held her in place as his orgasm overwhelmed him. “Daddy's carrot is cumming in your little bunny mouth!” he moaned louder than he needed to, thrusting up into her preteen mouth, fucking her face with half of his cock shooting ropes of hot cum into her. She choked and spluttered but he didn't care, moaning still as her eyes watered and she tried to pull away, but it felt too good and he held her in place. As his orgasmed slowed he released her and she fell back coughing, shooting an angry look up at him, cum falling from her mouth. “Daddy!” she shouted, annoyed, as the last shot of cum landed on her flat bare chest. Catching her breath, she folded her arms across her chest and began to strop like a little brat. 

“Your kisses juiced daddy's carrot!” he told her calmly, catching his breath too. She didn't seem to impressed that he had suddenly been so forceful, and with sad eyes she licked her lips clean and looked down at the floor. He felt guilty now as he looked down at his daughter, even though she still looked super cute with her ears on. “Sorry, Gin. It just feels too good when you do that sort of thing. I'll be careful next time!” he promised her, shuffling on the chair to put a hand on her shoulder, his fingers finding her hair. “Tastes funny.” she said softly and he smiled. “I know, baby. You won't always have to taste it. It just makes daddy very happy.” he comforted her, stroking her hair and shoulder, and eventually she stood up and walked off, leaving him on the chair feeling satisfied and a little ashamed. He noticed she kept her ears on though, and before she reached the foot of the stairs she smiled back at him.

He absolutely loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur and Molly lay nude upon the sofa in a rare moment of evening bliss. They had been drifting in and out of sleep, Arthur waking when nude Ginny joined them, only she laid so her feet were in his lap, her head by his feet as she began to read a book. He smiled at her before drifting to a short sleep once more, only to awaken minutes later by Ginny's wiggling feet. He looked down at her pale soles, small, cute and wrinkled, barely a size 4. It seemed she had moved herself down further, the tips of her toes very close to his soft cock. Molly remained asleep as he shuffled slightly and her feet met his cock. Ginny continued to read, the invasion of her feet nothing out of the ordinary to her, and she casually wiggled her toes onto him, the sight of her out-stretched legs, small bare bum cheeks and hair making his cock slowly stiffen.

Ginny noticed that, looked down with a side eye and smiled before returning to her book. Arthur had one arm around his wife but his other was able to reach out and hold the ankle of Ginny's right foot, pulling her down gently so his cock rested across her sole making her twitch slightly. Her feet felt amazing on him, and naturally Arthur was content with any physical contact of his very young daughter. His cock reached full erection so Arthur had to press it down, Ginny taking more of an interest now as she added her other foot to his cock and casually played with it, as if her feet were hands. Arthur smiled down at her to let her know that was what he wanted, and Ginny, half-interested, applied pressure on and off to his cock and balls and used her toes to grip it and stimulate it. Arthur was in heaven now, his wife sleep next to him, her mammoth breasts pressed into his chest, and his eleven year old angelic daughter giving him a footjob.

Ginny put her book down and rolled onto her bum. This new position allowed Arthur's cock to fall between the balls of her feet and she could hold a better grip on it. As she began to jerk, Arthur couldn't help but moan; a moan which jumped Molly back into reality. She slowly allowed her eyes to focus, looking across at her husbands face, not understanding his expression at first before her eyes followed down his nude body and discovered the cause of his moan. Her daughters feet were working her husbands cock, a sight she could never even imagine, and Arthur moaned again, holding Molly closer. She smiled lightly, her hand across his chest finding his nipple, her finger brushing over it. Arthur was relived that Molly wasn't mad and allowed himself to sigh deeply, savouring the sensation of every micro-movement of Ginny's cute feet. 

Molly knew Arthur and Ginny had been experimenting but this was the first time she had seen it with her own eyes. She was proud of her daughter for early adjustment to sexual activity and even prouder for her ability to know how to perform a satisfactory footjob. Molly herself had only given a handful of them, and not until she was in her 20s. Arthur bit his lip as Ginny's sole travelled across his tip sending pleasure into every single nerve, and when her foot went back down and pressed into his balls he moaned the loudest he had yet. Molly's free hand found her own tits and began to stroke herself as they both watched their daughter. Then Molly's fingers found her own nipple and began tweaking it the same way she was tweaking Arthurs. Ginny continued to smile, her eyes swapping between theirs as she blushed slightly. 

Ginny spent a good five minutes footjobbing her dad before Molly raised her head onto his stomach and travelled down, her face now above his cock and Ginny's feet. Playfully, Ginny let her left foot approach her mum's face, and Molly poked her tongue out to meet it, tickling her affectionately. Molly opened her mouth and took her toes in, her tongue latching to each one before letting her daughter return both feet to Arthur's dripping cock. “I think Daddy needs to cum, now...” Molly whispered, pushing herself upright and grabbing his cock with her right hand, jerking him suddenly with her expert hand. “Daddy will...” Arthur moaned with a smile, which then turned to a growl of lust as Molly held Ginny's left foot flat against her jerking hand, her toes wiggling and soles scrunching. “Daddy's cumming! Daddy's cumming!” he warned, resting on his elbows so he could view the heavenly sight below him. 

Molly wanked Arthur onto Ginny's waiting feet, and quickly enough he buckled hard and began to cum, shooting out blobs onto his daughters cute tiny feet, Ginny giggling as his cum tickled her, running between her toes and down her soles. Molly hummed with pleasure, milking her husband perfectly, her bottom lip under her teeth, impressed with the amount he was producing. Ginny poked her tongue out as she often did, enjoying watching her mummy please her daddy and learning how to wank him at the same time. Arthur, shaking, finally stopped cumming and fell backwards, laughing with relief and pleasure. Molly rubbed any cum left on her hand onto Ginny's feet making the girl jump and squirm, her sensitive soles falling victim to her mother's soft hand. “Messy!” Ginny commented, and her giggling soon turned into high pitched squealing as Molly attacked her feet suddenly, her entire set of toes entering her mouth and Molly sucking and licking all over them, hungry for Arthur's cum. 

All three began to laugh before returning to their original positions, Ginny's focus back onto her book and Arthur and Molly eventually falling into another nap.


End file.
